Dauntless Date
by rockin1323
Summary: Christina signs Tris up for "Dauntless Date", new dating up created by Erudite and Candor where you swipe left to decline and right to accept. She's annoyed by her friends boldness, until she gets matched up with the ruthless Dauntless leader Eric. Pure smut with a good story line. One-Shot only.


**This story is pure smut. Read at your own risk or entertainment. Enjoy and remember to review. Don't forget to check out polyvore or wordpress to see the outfits in the chapter.**

 **Remember that the characters do not belong to me, sadly.**

 **Note: The bold text means that are communicating via text or the dating app "Dautless Date", which has rather similar qualities to Tinder.**

* * *

"Dauntless Date"

"Christina why am I getting notifications for some dating app?" I glare at my friend. She had asked to borrow my phone to text Will to tell him that we would be late to dinner since we were running late at the tattoo parlor.

"What do you mean you're getting notifications?" She asks feigning innocence.

I roll my eyes at her. "You know exactly what I mean, so tell me what you did."

She smiles taking my phone out of my hands. "I signed you up for a dating app. It's only with the people in our faction. Erudite created it with Candor about a month ago. I'm surprised that you're not on it. Just about anyone who is single is."

"Why did you sign me up for a dating app?"

"Because I thought that it was time that you got some. When was the last time that you got laid?" She's still playing with my phone. Her finger going left and right every few seconds.

"I'm not going to answer that." I glare again. Just because I hadn't had sex with anyone since Four and I split up doesn't mean that I need to get some. I don't like random hook ups. I'd prefer to be with someone versus just spending a night with them. It isn't as if I haven't had offers from plenty of drunks guys in the pit during parties, I just haven't taken any of them up on their horrible offers.

"That means that you need to get laid. You and Four broke up last year." She replies. "I know that Four has moved on. So why don't you?"

"Because I'm not interested in anyone." I reply, grabbing my phone back from her.

We make our way in to the cafeteria, grabbing food before sitting down at the table with our friends. I watch as Christina and Will make love-y doe eyes at one another; it's disgusting to watch especially since I was hungry prior to sitting down here. I attempt to eat my dinner quietly without any incidents, but Christina isn't feeling that today.

"So Tris are you gonna try out the app?" She asks.

"What app? Did you download that dating app? What's it called?" Uriah asks.

"Dauntless Date." Christina answers. "It's not that original of a name, but swiping left for no and right for yes is oddly satisfying."

"Why are you swiping left and right on a dating app?" Will asks.

"I'm helping Tris find a new man." She shrugs.

God, I don't want everyone to know my business. I shake my head at her. "I will date someone when I want to. You cannot force me to do anything with this app."

Uriah laughs. "Think of all the fun you can have Tris. There are so many guys here that you don't know. Maybe you'll meet one of them and fall in love and have little babies running around you."

I make a face at that. "Shut up, Uriah." He laughs, but he quickly changes the topic for me to something that happened today.

I'm able to extract myself from Christina when I head up to our apartment. Thankfully she's spending the night at Will's so I don't have to worry about her bugging me.

I lay on my bed starring up at the ceiling. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It's another notification from Dauntless Date. Grudgingly, I open up the app. Maybe I can change the settings so I don't get the damn updates anymore.

I search through it see that I've been matched up with well over 20 different guys. A few of them have already messaged me, some being bold enough to ask if I want to go to the bar with them and get a drink others asking me if I want to come over to their apartment to hook up with them. As if.

However, I am surprised when I see that I got matched with the ruthless dauntless leader. Why would Eric be matched up with me? What did Christina do?

My phone pings all of a sudden and I see that Eric sent me a message: **What are you doing on here Stiff?**

I roll my eyes at him: **I've been in dauntless for a year already Eric. God forbid you use my name for once.**

He responds instantly: **What are you doing on here Tris?**

At least he's trying, but why he's talking to me is beyond me: **Christina signed me up today. How did I get matched up with you?**

 **I swiped right instead of left; you must have done the same. Unless Candor swiped right for you** , he replies instantly.

I laugh at his idea. That is something that Christina would do. Probably as a joke because she didn't think that we would get matched up. **So how come you're on here? I thought you only did one-night stands? That's what I hear from all the girls who pine over you when they get their tattoos done.**

It takes a minute before I get his response: **I thought why not. If I really wanted to I could use this as a way to hook up with girls, or maybe I could try and see if someone would actually want to be in a relationship with me. I'm not the persona that I project when I'm in public you know.**

Oh… I can see that. In order to be a leader you have to be tough and unyielding. That's the reason that I didn't want to be leader. I didn't want to have to hide my personality from people. **Who knew the ruthless Eric had a soft side. I should spread that around and see what happens. :P** I laugh at my horrible joke.

 **You wouldn't! Besides I'd just spread a lie about you, like the fact that the first jumper sleeps with a teddy bear.**

I laugh harder. **No one would believe you!**

 **Just like no one would believe you ;) So have you spoken to any other guys on this thing yet?**

Why does he care? **Just you, but I've had plenty of drink offers. Maybe when I feel thirsty enough I'll respond to them. Until then I'll just bug you.**

 **How did I get so lucky?**

I smirk. **You must have natural lucky I guess.**

 **Am I lucky enough to get your phone number? I feel weird using this thing to talk, especially since I actually know you. Not to mention that you only live four floors below me.**

Hm… Do I give it to him? What's the worst that could happen? The ruthless leader and I become friends? He would be a good person to have on my side. **Aren't you a leader? I'm sure that if you wanted my number you could get it without asking me.**

 **Probably.** He responds.

 **Well if you really want my number you can go get it from someone. Until then I'm going to bed. Night Eric :)**

I turn off my phone and put it in to charge for the night. I change in to pajamas- well really just a shirt that was Four's. He never wore it so when we broke up I took it. Sucks to suck. I get comfortable in bed, burrowing myself in the sheets and comforter.

I wake up the next morning feeling well rested. I shower quickly and throw on some clothes. I turn on my phone. I see that I have some more notifications from _Dauntless Date_. There's a notification from someone I've never heard of before, Gabe, and this "introduction" isn't asking me if I want to go to the pit for a drink, but asking me: **How are you, beautiful?** I look through his pictures. He's good looking. His hair is a light brown with dark green eyes. He also has his septum pierced. He's good looking. His little description says that his "goal in life is to zipline from the Hancock Building as many times as he can for the rest of his life. #YOLO."

I feel like an idiot because I have no idea what YOLO means. I shake my head. I grab an apple from the counter and head to my job. I open the front door and see that there's a small note on it. There's no name, but there's a number. Eric. I have to admit that's pretty creative. I take the note from the door and put it in my pocket. I can put the number in my phone later.

Work is uneventful. Working the day shift is always boring, usually there's only one person working; so there's no one to talk to. The dependents are in school and everyone else is working, so there's not really much to do. I'm sitting at my stations chair, reading some book that Christina gave me, when I hear the bell on the door ring.

I look up and see Eric standing there. He sees me and makes his way over to my station. "What can I do for you Eric?"

"I was wondering why I haven't gotten a text from you yet?"

I shrug. "I didn't realize that I had to add your number to my contacts right away."

"I would have liked it. I've been bored out of my mind all day. I started moving the trash bin in different spots of my office, throwing paper at it."

"And I could help you how?" I roll my eyes at him.

"You could have been my source of entertainment." He replies with a smile. I've never seen Eric smile before and this one is genuine. He actually looks like a nineteen year old instead of a hard-ass.

"Well I would say I was busy, but you can obviously see other wise." I shake my head. "So why don't you be my source of entertainment and let practice my tattooing skills on you?"

"Do you still need the practice?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I shrug again. "Probably not, but can't anyone use the practice to up their game?"

He rolls his eye at me. "Fine, you can use my body for practice." He shrugs off his vest and pulls off his shirt, depositing them on the tattoo chair at the next station.

I stare at him, looking at all of the muscles on his body. I avert my eyes before he can see me so blatantly staring at him, but my cheeks give me away.

"See something you like Stiff?" He smirks at me.

"I've seen better." I reply nonchalantly. "So what do you want?"

"Surprise me, but I want it on my rib cage." He replies. He lies down on the chair, with his head resting on his hand to keep it out of my way.

I get to work. I decided that I would do a skull with roses. It will be light with a lot of shading. We're quiet for a while, when I hear my phone ping. I ignore it, but it pings again.

"You can get that if you want." Eric tells me.

"It's okay. I know that sound. It's the sound for _Dauntless Date_." I frown.

"Oh really. Who would be sending you a message?"

"No idea. The last message was one from someone named Gabe. No idea who he is." I shrug, and get back to outlining.

"Hold up. Gabe sent you a message?" He smirks. "Gabe, brown hair with a ring in the septum?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"I'm a leader. It's my job to know him… He's also my drinking buddy. He didn't tell me that he signed up for it."

I look up at Eric, his face is unreadable. "I didn't know you had buddies."

"I have friends. Not a lot, but there are people that I get along with. I'm pretty sure that we would have gotten along, if I hadn't hung your friend over the chasm and if you hadn't been dating Four."

"What does Four have to do with any of this?" I sigh.

"Oh come on. You know that Four hates me. I'm pretty sure he's able to blame me for anything that goes wrong in this faction, even if I'm not there at the time." Eric rolls his eyes.

I hold in my laughter. "You're right." Four does have a strange obsession with Eric, it has to do something with his old trainer Amar. I never asked, nor did I want to get involved. I've seen them fight on one occasion and it didn't end up well for Four.

"So." Eric says, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Are you going to talk to Gabe?"

I go back to his tattoo, thinking. "I haven't really thought about it too much. I'm not on this thing because I want to be. Christina signed me up because she thinks that I need to be with someone just because she is and just because Four moved on with Lauren." I roll my eyes. "I'm not looking for a relationship, or even someone to hook up with. I'm just trying to go about my business. If I find someone then I find someone, if don't then big deal."

I begin to start the shading of Eric's tattoo. It looks really good. I'm not only shading in grey, but a burnt red and orange too. His tattoo is starting to look great.

"I was surprised to see you on it. You don't seem like the type who just meets random people." He says looking at me.

"Then why'd you swipe right?" I ask out of sheer curiosity.

"You are very beautiful Tris. Why wouldn't I?" Eric says bluntly.

I can feel myself blush. I continue to look down at his tattoo, doing my work creating a masterpiece. "And getting one over on Four is great too right?" I say it matter of fact, but if this is true then it pisses me off.

"While making Four angry is a favorite past time of mine, my statement still stands. You are very beautiful. Four was an idiot for letting you guys end. Half the guys in dauntless are either in awe of you or scared of you since you ranked higher than them. Me, on the other hand, I'm just trying to decide if I'm worthy of you and until I make that decision I'm just gonna talk to you. You only live once, right?"

"Oh that's what YOLO means." I laugh.

Eric smiles at me, but doesn't say anything. I finish up my work in silence. I sit back from Eric and watch him as he looks at his new tattoo in the mirror.

"This looks great. Thanks." He smiles. "So how many points do I owe you?"

"None. It's on me. You were able to keep me entertained until the end of my shift." I smile. "Do you need the cream to help it heal or you have some already?" I fiddle with the small jar in my hand.

"I need a new one. The last one's all gone." He replies. "I already know it's two points, so take the points from me."

I nod with a smile, handing him the jar. "Let me just bandage you up, and then you can head out."

"Thanks Tris." He smiles when I'm done. He walks over to the door and pauses. "I'll be expecting a text from you later today." He walks out without looking back.

A couple of days pass, since I did Eric's new tattoo. I finally texted him a day after I did his tattoo, ever since we've been texting quite a bit. Christina tried to get my phone away from me to see whom, but I've managed to keep her from it.

I've also been speaking to Gabe. He seems nice. He's not pushy like some of the other guys who have messaged me.

 **So do you think you'd be interested in getting drinks with me tonight?** Gabe asks me.

Hm… Should I do it? What's the worse that can happen- I get a free drink? **Yeah I'd love to.**

 **Meet you at the bar in the pit in an hour?**

 **Sure**. I throw my phone on my bed as I try to figure out what to wear. If I was smart I'd ask Christina for help, but if I did that I'd have to tell her that I was going out tonight with someone from that damn app. I really don't want to give her the satisfaction that she was right.

I remove my hair from the bun its been in all day, letting it fall down my back in waves. I look in my closet. I don't have anything that I could wear tonight. I was thinking about a dress, but any dress I've worn has been Christina's. She should still be working in the infirmary so I should be able to sneak in her room to grab some clothes.

I gently open her door and find her asleep on her bed. Crap. I can't just go in her closet when she's here. I lightly tap on the door. Christina sits up on the bed and stares at me for a second before she yawns. "What's up?"

"Um… I was wondering if I could borrow a dress." I say timidly. I really don't want to give her any more details.

Instantly, she perks up. "Why?"

"I'm getting drinks with someone and I'd like to dress nice."

A wide smile appears on her face. "You have a date don't you?"

"I'm just getting drinks with him. That's it. No dinner. Just drinks and some conversation." I say firmly.

"Well I guess I just have to dress you so well that he just has to spend more time with you." She gets up from her bed and goes to her closet. How she is able to find anything in there is beyond me. It is packed from top to bottom with clothes, shoes, and purses. "Did you really want a dress or are you open to what I was thinking?"

"I'm open to options." I sit on her bed and watch her pull out clothing after clothing. She must spend twenty minutes looking for stuff.

"Ah, just what I was looking for." She throws a black lace skirt at me, alone with a black-cropped shirt. I duck when shoes come flying at me. The heels almost took my head off. "Come on, go try it on. How much longer before you have to leave?"

I look down at my watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"That's not enough time. Go change and then come back so I can do your hair and make up." She pushes me to the bathroom.

I quickly change and go back to her. She sits me down and quickly does my make up and hair.

"You look beautiful. That guys jaw is going to drop." She smiles. She steps away from the mirror and lets me look at myself.

I look great. The make up isn't overwhelming. I look like me, but my features have been enhanced. "Thank you." I smile at her.

"No problem. You just have to tell me the details when you get back later. I also want to see a picture of him when you get back." She hands me the heels.

I quickly put them on and grab my phone. I see I have a message from Gabe: **I'm heading to the bar now, see you in a bit.** That was ten minutes ago. I yell to Christina that I'm heading out. I slowly make my way to the bar. I feel someone slap my ass, and I turn around to knock whoever it is out.

Uriah stands in front of me with a grin on his face. "Where you going dressed like that hot stuff?"

"To the bar. I have a date." I answer him with a smile.

"Trissy has a date? When did this happen?" He puts an arm around me and walks with me to the bar. "Who do you have a date with?"

"I will never tell. You'll just have to figure it out." I reply, separating myself from him. "I'll see you later."

I walk inside, and it's packed. Just about everyone here is drunk. I walk up to the bar and sit on a stool.

"What can I get for you Tris?" Lynn smiles at me. She works here every now and then when it's busy.

"Whiskey, neat." I reply.

"Make that two." A voice says next to me.

I turn and see Eric sitting next to me. "You're definitely not who I'm supposed to be getting drinks with."

"Well I'm stealing his date." He smirks. "He'll never know."

"I'll never know, really Eric?" The person who I can only assume is Gabe shakes his head at Eric.

"You were late." He laughs. He gets up from the seat with his drink. "That's on me for the tattoo. Have fun you two." He walks away from us disappearing in the crowd.

"Nice to meet you." Gabe smiles. He leans down to kiss my cheek.

"You too." I smile at him.

"You look beautiful by the way. No wonder Eric tried to steal you away from me tonight."

I can feel my cheeks go red. "Thank you." I take a sip of my drink.

"So why are you on that stupid app? I've seen five guys check you out since I started talking to you." He laughs.

"Um… My friend signed me up for it. I just haven't been able to figure out how to delete it." I shrug. "Why are you on it?"

"I thought I'd just try it out." He smiles. "Didn't think I'd get lucky enough to go out with a girl as beautiful as you though."

I blush again. "You really have to stop complimenting me. I'm going to be as red as a tomato by the time you're done."

Gabe laughs. "I will stop talking about your beauty then."

Instead we talk about our jobs. I tell him about the drunk people who've come in for tattoos and piercings. He tells me all the crazy things he's seen working in the control room. The best thing I heard about was how many people he's seen hook up- where they think there aren't any cameras.

"The best was I saw was Four and Lauren in this corner of the pit." He laughs. "You think he'd know not to have sex there. Maybe he gets off on that."

I laugh along with him, but I wish I hadn't heard that. I don't want to think about Four and Lauren. Lauren is the reason that Four and I broke up. After three more glasses of whiskey, I politely tell Gabe that I'm gonna head home because I have an early day tomorrow. I give him a quick hug goodbye, and make my way out.

I take a break when I get to the chasm. I lean against the railing watching the water. I hear footsteps come closer to me. I turn my head and see Eric standing there next to me.

"How'd the date go? You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"It was alright until he mentioned Four and Lauren. After that I thought of every possible excuse to get out of there." I roll my eyes.

"Well in your haste to get out of there you left your phone. Gabe was gonna bring it to you, but he wasn't sure where you lived. So I volunteered to do so." He hands it back to me.

"Thank you. Who knew you were such a gentlemen." I smile.

"I'm not that much of a gentlemen."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because I'm definitely gonna steal the girl that my friend wants to get with." Eric smirks. He puts his hands on my waist pulling me to him. He captures my lips with his. He kisses me hard. His tongue explores my mouth while his hands are exploring my body. My hands grab his shirt, keeping him close to me. One of his hands slides down from my waist, grabbing my ass.

I pull my lips away from his. Eric decides to kiss and nip my neck. "Eric, if you're gonna keep this up then take me to your place." I whisper in his ear. I'm not sure why I'm so bold all of a sudden. But I'm glad I am. I haven't been able to stop thinking of Eric all week.

"No problem." Eric picks me up, putting me over his shoulder. He spanks my ass.

"Eric!" I laugh. "Wait until we're at your place."

He walks faster. When we get to his door he puts me down. I stand behind him as he tries to open his door. My hands snake down his chest to his pants. I unbutton them and slowly pull down the zipper.

"You better hurry up Eric. Otherwise I'm going to get on my knees and suck you right here." I say slipping my hand down his pants. Eric releases a loud groan. I can feel how hard he is and how big he is. And let me say it is definitely bigger than I thought it'd be.

Eric finally gets the door open. He pulls my hand out of his pants and pulls me inside. He slams the door closed and pins me against it. His lips attack my neck. I can feel him biting and leaving a mark.

"God Tris, this outfit has been teasing me all night. You are dressed too sexy just to get drinks with Gabe." He groans against my neck.

My hands go to the hem of his shirt and pull it off him. He is ripped like a greek god. My fingers trace the muscles of his abdomen.

Eric's hand goes to my skirt. He reaches behind me unzipping it. "You're lucky I'm not ripping this off you like I want to do." He nips my ear.

"Why's that?" I ask before catching his lip with my teeth.

Eric pulls away with a groan, getting on his knees in front of me. "Because you're gonna wear it again for me." He pulls it down my legs. His hands glide back up my legs. It's sweet torture. He rips off my panties. "Next time with nothing underneath."

"Eric!"

"They look better this way Tris, trust me." He smirks. He picks up one of my legs putting it over his shoulder.

Before I can make a remark, Eric's tongue is licking my folds. My hand goes down to his hair, pulling it. The tip of his tongue swirls around my clit.

"That feels amazing Eric. Don't stop." I moan.

Eric doubles his efforts. His tongue felt like heaven. Fucking amazing. When Eric's fingers enter me I moan louder.

"You're fucking tight." Eric whispers. His fingers curl inside and I scream cumming over his hand and tongue. I watch as he licks his fingers clean.

I catch my breath for a second. "Get up." I command him.

He smirks as he does what I ask. His hands reach behind me and he unzips my shirt, and undoes my bra, pulling them down my arms together. His hands reach for my chest, but I push them away.

"You're overdressed Eric. I need to remedy that." I flip us so he's against the door. Eric pulls me for a kiss. I break away from him and kiss down his jaw to his neck. I bite his neck hard, hard enough to hear him hiss, my tongue soothes the bite. I continue to kiss down his body, pushing his pants down.

I smirk at Eric before running my tongue from base to tip. I hear Eric groan. Before he can make any more remarks I take him completely in my mouth. Eric's hands tangle in my hair. I suck hard, my tongue running the length of his cock. My teeth graze his shaft, and his hands tighten in my hair. Before I can finish, Eric pulls me off him.

"You have fifteen second to get on my bed. And you better have those fingers in your pussy when I get there." He whispers in my ear. His hand reaches up and plucks my nipple.

I take a step away from him, and I feel his hand spank my ass- hard. I look over my shoulder at him.

"Twelve seconds left Tris."

I make my way to his bed. I lay back on it. My hand trails down my body making its way to my opening. My fingers push inside me. I'm wet. Actually drenched is the proper word. My other hand reaches up to my nipple and tugs on it.

"You are so fucking sexy." I hear Eric say.

I look up and see him standing in the doorway. His hand is stroking his cock. My hand focuses on his. "Come fuck me already."

Eric smirks at me. He goes on the bed, leaning over me. My legs part wider for him. He enters me in one quick stroke. He pauses, his head in the crook of my neck, "You're so fucking tight."

I tighten my muscles around him. "Fuck me Eric. Fuck me hard." I whisper in his ear. He pulls all the way out before thrusting in hard again. My legs wrap around him, as he thrusts in to me. My nails rake down his chest.

My moans get louder as Eric keeps thrusting in to me. Eric's tongue circles around my nipple before taking it in his mouth. He sucks on it before biting.

I can feel myself tightening around him. "Fuck Eric. I'm gonna cum." I moan out.

"Good." He thrusts in to me again. My orgasm washes over me. God I haven't had an orgasm this powerful… Ever. Eric slows down while I ride out the bliss. He pulls out of me and I whimper. "On your hands and knees."

I flip over and do as he says. I feel Eric's hand come down on my ass and I moan. Eric enters me, pounding in to me.

"Fuck." He groans. "You feel so fucking good." His hand snakes under me. His fingers rub my clit.

"Shit you're gonna make me cum all over your dick again Eric." I moan. My arms give out so my ass is stick in the air.

"Good. I love how fucking tight you are when you come." He leans over me, kissing the back of my neck.

I can feel myself tighten around him again. Eric brings his hand down on my ass again, making me cum. I let out a loud moan. "Fuck how many more times are you gonna make me cum tonight?"

I can feel his smirk against my back. "As many times as I can before I cum." He pulls me up flush against him, kissing my neck. His fingers play with my nipples, pinching and pull them hard. My hand reaches back and I begin to stroke him.

"Lay on the bed Eric, now." I feel him smile against my neck, before he does what I asked. Who knew Eric was open to suggestion. I hold back my snicker as I look down at him.

He grabs my waist guiding my body to what he wants. I straddle him. I start off slow teasing him, before I give in and ride him fast. His grip on my waist gets harder. I know I'm going to have finger shaped bruises there in the morning. My clit is grinding against him as I ride him. I'm going to cum again, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to go any more after.

Eric pulls me down, kissing me. His kiss is hot and demanding. I pull away from his lips resting my head in his neck.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum again Eric."

He groans. "Good."

I feel my orgasm release. It's so fucking powerful I feel my body shaking. I feel Eric twitching inside me.

"Fuck Tris." He breathes after a minute. He pulls my lips to his. He kisses me hard.

I get up and go to the bathroom, cleaning myself up. When I get back out Eric is under the covers on his back. I climb back in to bed with him.

He pulls me to him. "If I'd known you were such a sex bomb I would of tried something with you sooner." He laughs.

I shake my head at him, but smile. "So did I really leave me phone or did you take it when you sat next to me?"

Eric laughs. "How'd you know?" His arms tighten around me.

I smile at him. "I was looking for it to text Christina to help me get out of there." I laugh. "I figured I'd get it back eventually."

"I deleted that app off your phone." He states.

"Why?" I'm rather curious now.

"Because after the mind blowing sex, I'm not sharing you with anyone. You're mine now." He kisses my neck, nipping it.

"Fine."

"Fine? What? You're not gonna fight me on this?" He sounds shocked, but satisfied.

I turn so I can see his eyes. "Because I'm staking claim on you. Then again I already did that with the hickey on your neck." I smirk at him.

Eric laughs. "Clever. Get some sleep Prior. I'm expecting round two in the morning, and I want you to be well rested."

I smile at him. I settle myself against his chest with his arm wrapped around me. I fall asleep sated with a smile on my face.


End file.
